


A Promise is a Promise

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Series: Designated Driver [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Payback's a..., Sneaky Rose is Sneaky, The Doctor Gets Tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Rose gets revenge for the Doctor's cliff swing stunt.Sequel to "Don't You Trust Me?"





	A Promise is a Promise

The Doctor turned another corridor. This was the twenty-fifth one so far over the last hour, and Rose was nowhere in sight. Normally, he wouldn't be worried. The TARDIS had some hidden dangers, such as the room containing the Eye of Harmony, but there wasn't too much trouble Rose could get herself into. The worry stemmed from the fact that Rose never wandered too far from the control room without him, and now she was missing.

Up ahead, a door was cracked open, swung a few inches into the hall. The Doctor furrowed his brow and pulled his sonic from his pocket. This door and hallway were unfamiliar to him, which was saying something. "Rose? Are you in there?" He peeked inside the room. It was pitch black, which was odd as the TARDIS had lights in every room except the Zero room. He pressed a button on the sonic to activate the torch setting and stepped inside.

Nothing was in his path, but the aroma of Rose's shampoo, vanilla, and a rich sandalwood perfume were heavy in the air. She was definitely in the room, but how far back did it go? The Doctor stepped carefully, shining the faint blue beam around. It hit the walls, but they were draped in something thick and black, keeping the light from reflecting.

The door slammed shut behind him, and he spun on one foot. "Rose! This isn't funny!" If Rose had shut the door, he would have felt the air of her passing him. It hadn't been open wide enough for her to hide behind it, nor had she been in any of the other rooms in the corridor.

Something soft snaked around the wrist of the hand with the sonic, and the Doctor jerked against it. The sonic clattered to the floor and rolled away. Before he could lunge after it, more softness encircled his other wrist and his arms went limp. Bortrellian restraints. He didn't remember ever bringing a pair on board, but apparently they had come on somehow.

This wasn't good. These silky ropes had to be programmed with the DNA of the person being restrained, and could only be released by the programmer. They immobilized the arms person in custody by snaking through the air and latching on. Then they would force the person to obey any orders given. They were one of the few devices in the universe that could override Time Lord biology. Whatever game Rose was playing at, it was a bit terrifying. Very few things scared the Doctor, but being utterly helpless was one of them.

"Rose, untie me now." He tried not to let fear leak into his voice, but the stern order came out a bit high pitched and quivery. "Rose Tyler, I know your in here." The Doctor spun in circles, and he heard his boots squeak on the floor. He could smell her now, her fragrance wafted against his olfactory senses with a gentle breeze.

"Take a seat, Doctor." Rose's voice was low and slightly deadly as something pressed against the back of his knees with the scraping sound of wood on metal. Doing their job, the restraints tricked his body into settling into the chair he couldn't see.

The Doctor gave a short growl of disbelief and tried to fight against his bindings. It was pointless, and he knew it. "Rose Marion Tyler, release me, now." He put heavy severe emphasis on that last word, but all he got in response was a devious giggle.

"A promise is a promise, Doctor." Rose's minty breath ghosted across his cheek, and her hair tickled his ear. What was she on about? What promise? The Doctor was rightly confused, and his mind raced with a bit of terror. Rose had never sounded so down right wicked before. What could she be planning?

Suddenly, a heavy warm weight straddled his lap, and the steady thump of Rose's pulse was audible from directly in front of him. She was in his lap, and another part of his mind went from terror of being restrained to the anxiety of having her on top of him in what felt like a very short skirt. This could prove disastrous for their friendship if he didn't figure something out. "Rose, I'm serious. Let me go."

"Open wide." Amusement tinkled out with a husky tone he had never heard on her before. He struggled to fight against the order, pressing his lips together with all of his willpower, but they parted achingly slow until his tongue was coated with air infused Rose. "Stick out your tongue."

The Doctor couldn't help but make a strangled noise as it slipped out over his teeth. This was too much. His double pulse beat a furious marathon against his chest, and his respiratory bypass threatened to kick in as his breathing accelerated. Restrained, unable to control his body, sightless, and Rose on his lap was the perfect concoction for an anxiety attack.

Rose's delicate finger came in to stroke his jaw, and he gave another strangled noise. He fought to control his body from reacting to the tingles that spread across his skin, down his spine, and into his stomach. Suddenly, his tastebuds were overwhelmed with chocolate, banana, vanilla ice cream, and whip-cream. There was also the cold press of a spoon on his tongue. "Eat it." She murmured, and his lips closed around the concoction. He drew the bite of what was obviously a banana split into his mouth. He chewed, hardly able to focus on enjoying it due to the precarious situation he was in.

There was the tell-tale sound of the spoon scooping up another bit, and then Rose's lips closing around a bite. A pause occurred and she spoke again. "Open." His mouth obeyed, and he was rewarded with another treat, Rose flavored banana split. His control threatened to break, and he swallowed.

"Rose." He mentally slapped himself for how shaky, husky, and quiet he sounded. "What are you playing at?"

"What's the matter, Doctor?" Rose tapped the spoon against his chin. "Don't you trust me?"

Realization crashed over him, and panic gave way to embarrassment. This was payback for the cliff swing. She had promised, and Rose Tyler never broke her promises to him. The Doctor couldn't believe he had fallen so unwittingly into her trap.

"Lights please!" She laughed. There was the sound of straps being undone, and then the TARDIS slowly raised the lighting in the room.

As his eyes adjusted, he found Rose straddling him, a pair of night vision goggles in one hand and a bowl in the other. "You little....." Before he could finish his sentence Rose spoke again.

"Open wide!" His mouth obeyed, and she shoved the empty spoon inside. "Close your lips." His mouth snapped shut and muffled the growl of frustration.

Rose scrambled off of his lap with a laugh, dropping the bowl and goggles, and raced to the door. She yanked it open, stepped into the hall, and then pulled a small box from inside her bra. She pressed a pattern and the ropes around the Doctor's wrists fell away. Still laughing, she slammed the door shut before he could even stand.

The Doctor pulled the spoon from his mouth with a predatory growl and called after her. "Don't mess with the designated driver, Rose!" She wanted to make a game of this, oh, he could play. He found his sonic, pocketed it in his leather coat, and took off after her into the hall. This was one game he would always win.

 


End file.
